all in the game of love
by aruora.cullen
Summary: just a fic about 3x02 Not What It Looks Like episode so if u have not seen it and do not want to be spoiled do not read it.Also it is M&M ship. please be kind and take the time to R
1. Chapter 1

As Time Stands Still

**_Ok first of let me start by saying this is a spoiler fic from season 3 so IF YOU DO NOT WANT to get spoiled DO NOT READ THIS FIC ok I warned you! _**

**_In addition, this is a Danny/Lindsay fic if you do not like the pairing then also do not read this story!_**

**_Ok let me start by saying I am British so there might be things that Americans call things by a different name._**

_**But I watch enough shows from America so I use the words I learned from it instead of using British words so sorry if there are mistakes, also I am dyslexic so I try my hardest not to make mistakes but sometimes they slip by me so please forgive me in advance.**_

_**Also I only seen two clips from the episode so it only have the final scene so I made this fic up with what I had to go on.**_

**_In addition, I have not been writing Fanfic long and this is my second go at it so be gentle please oh and be warned this fic might suck!_**

**_Ok what else oh I do not own csi because if I did this backwards and forwards motion between M&M would not be happening. _**

_**Plus I would not be sitting hear at 11:44pm on a Friday night doing a story instead of being out on the town so as you can guess I make no money from this because I am to poor to go out after the bills seem to come all at once.**_

**_Criticism is welcome as long as it is not to harsh I am delicate and bruise easily and no flames as I will just flat out ignore them I make it a condition of mine to try and send a personal thank you to all my reviewers individually when they take the time to review,_**

_**but I am also known when I get to many reviews to send a shout out to them on the next chapter or the next story I did so I have just gave you fare warning lol.**_

**_Ok so on with the fic and yet again THIS IS A SPOILER FIC FROM CSI SEASON 3 do not read if you do not want to be spoiled turn back NOW!_**

_**Countdown in …**_

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

**_And we are away people…on with the fic mmmwwwwhahahahah_**

M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M

As Stella and Flack went over the details of the rescue of the victim that was held hostage in the apartment.

All Danny could do was look in confusion his brain, heart was in a battle, and it was tearing him apart.

Two decision, two outcomes one could leave devastation in its wake, Danny tried to listen to Flack talk but he found his eyes wondering to Montana who was busy putting on her bulletproof jacket over her under shirt.

He choose to ignore Stella and Flack what was the point he might have been standing between them and Montana but he was standing more with his partner and so moved over to Montana.

"Why are you doing this we have undercover cops for this Montana this is not are job, this is way to dangerous we should wait for undercover." Danny knew his Montana well enough to know that she was would not back down from this and in doing so look weak it was one of the many things that made him notice her and his notice grew in to a fall of affection it was so gradual but also so sudden at the same time.

He was a ladies man not staying with one for so long he did not want to be touched with that much of an intimate connection but in walked a country girl from Montana she was so far from his type and blew all of to ruins.

He wanted to make it difficult for her when she came to New York to take Aidan's place she was his partner first and best friend and he wanted the new girl gone on the first plane back to the ranch she came out of, no one would take Aidan's place or measure up to her.

And with all the things, he through at her Montana as he called her to let her never forget that she was an outsider and was not welcomed and would always be that way by him.

But as time went on she proved herself to be an exceptional csi, she was tough as nails but was soft and sympathetic when called for she did not suffer fools likely but could be humble and be a joker to but she could also give as good as she got and boy did he knew that once well enough.

She was what the men of law enforcement all over called a triple threat the complete package to him she had beauty that she was so modest about it was endearing to him brain and strength that could match any number of the seasoned cops and csi's.

Most of the woman he took home for a brief period of time had the beauty and strength that New Yorkers have but not much else kept his interest going.

That is when he realized that his relationship with Montana was something different he had it bad seriously, it had to be,

not once had he ever tried to impress his female co-workers ok he flirted with them on occasion but he never wanted to act on it to do so would wreck his career but with Montana he had never wanted to as badly as he did now.

When he had held her hand for a brief time outside a building while on a case he knew there was something between them bubbling under the surface and one of these days it would explode out.

When he had asked her about getting something to eat and her response he just as quickly brushed it off to appear to her he was just being friendly instead of his real reason of testing the waters but when she turned from him his countenance failed him and just as quickly dropped.

And he would now admit that his ego had taken a bruising.

For the fist time he started to question, himself when he was in his apartment getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him he stood before the mirror and looked at himself.

_Why did she say no does she find me that repulsive?"_

_I knew I should have not provoked her on the last case I just wanted had to push it even though I also knew she was pushed to her limit by the lack of evidence on the case, but no I had to open my stupid mouth wait ago Messer he thought bitterly._

Well he would have to use his charm he knew it was frowned upon for inner office relationships but… who relationship _did I just say the R word_

However deep down Danny knew that the feelings surging inside him was more than a crush or lust even more than what he ever had with other woman he had been with before.

If they had left him he would be o.k. and would move on to the next, but with Montana is was so different he needed her around him or vise versa one of them had to be in each other's sphere on consciousness to relax.

Back to the present

"Danny, Danny are you listening to me" Danny was brought out of his musings with a jolt.

"Yeah Montana sorry I zoned out on ya but I am worried about ya, this is way too dangerous" Danny was trying desperately for her to realize that if she got hurt it would break him.

But of course she didn't why because he never had a pair to tell her the truth Danny looked at her with his head slightly cocked to the side watching her tape up her bulletproof vest a mind numbing dread came to him.

_What happens if she gets hurt how does she think I will stand it_ his heart was breaking over this.

"Danny I am doing this there is no time to wait for undercover she could be dead by then" Lindsay held her ground but Danny could tell underneath her bravado she was worried underneath all her strength and it was tearing him apart.

_My god why is she so freaking head strong_ sometimes he did not know weather to shake her hard to make her see sense or just flat out kiss her with everything he felt and held inside of him sometimes he loathed himself for feeling this way and damming himself that he was getting in over his head.

He did not do meaningful relationships he was a get in get some and get the hell out of there type of guy and Lindsay was the type of girl who should be with a guy who she could take home to meet her parents,

Get married and have the nice house the loving husband the great marriage and the most beautiful children,

And he could not give her that he would be no good for her, all she would have to see is his family and where he came from to realize she was way out of her league no woman like her would want to be with him.

Danny could feel the envy and a surge of jealousy well up in him towards this faceless man who would one day take her away take away his beautiful, witty, smart as hell and tough as nails partner this man would one day come into her life and steal his Montana away and he would never see her again.

He was getting by with his life just great before meeting her now had put her in the centre of his universe and he did not want her to leave him behind all alone.

He looked at her with concern always when it came to her, she moved away to make her way to Flack to go over the flash bomb and all he could do was stare where she once stood now just looking at the vacated spot why would she not stop this!

Gawd does she know how I worry, she is gonna kill me one of these days I just know it Danny thought solemnly.

He watched as Flack wished her luck and hot into the van after Stella.

Danny looked at her to make sure with his own eyes that she would be ok this was making him feel worse by every passing second that ticked by.

"Be safe" was all he managed to get out his voice almost cracked with the emotion he was trying to keep in check when all he wanted to do was yell at everyone that he was not using her as bait then grab her and run as far away from all of this until it was just a nightmare.

However this was real and it was happening and there was nothing he could do to stop it he knew Montana would not thank him for it she would probably kick his ass all over New York for it.

He jumped in to the back of the can after one final look at her like hell was he just going to leave her alone even if it was at the end of a video feed.

M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M

Lindsay knew she was in trouble the minute Mosi Ghedi picked up the framed photo _God dammit, she just had to have a framed photo of her friends together._

The guy aimed the gun at her face now it was official she was scared, it seemed she was living in slow motion, as the assailant shouted at her Lindsay could not do or say anything.

Her life to seem to flashed in rapid succession before her eyes.

She remembered her childhood in Montana, her college life, family and friends that came in and out of her life, reunions, heartbreaks love and losses and as well as moving to New York where most of her friends dreamed of going, but she was one of the few that made it out.

And then she thought of the team and all at once her memories of Danny came up rapidly to meet her.

Their first meeting at the zoo, him calling her Montana the arguments of her telling him not to call her that, his smile and his laugh at Cozy's and how it would bring out her smile as well.

Them together in the lab eating bugs, and the time where he carried her for a reenactment of a crime.

She would miss him the most and her heart would break for it when she would draw her last breath.

She felt her eyes tearing up she did not want to leave him behind where she could not make sure he was all right.

With her last resolve Lindsay to one breath in and let go of the bag she clutched with in her hand.

As Danny heard the words "Who are you" he almost yelled at his two coworkers "She's been made" and without waiting he was out of the chair and running full speed towards the building where she was all Danny could think was he had to get to her and fast.

He rushed up the stairs two at a time he stopped just outside the door to the apartment.

Ah screw protocol Montana is in there somewhere and could be hurt he unholsted his gun ready to shoot the bastard who had his partner on the end of his gun.

However he was pulled, back before he could make a move he gave the person who pulled him back a menacing glower who it turned out to be Flack.

"Its not your job Danny its mine" Flack conveyed both warning and understanding he knew Danny had feelings for Lindsay that went far deeper then just partners and friends ever since he heard Danny call her Montana but the tip off was the looks that he gave her when she was engrossed in a piece of evidence.

The rear occasions where Danny would let his guard down and his face would soften and his eyes would roam all over the woman.

It was the only time Flack seen Danny let go and became the guy he would not let others get to close to.

Second by second seemed to slow down for Danny like a drop of water wanting to fall from the end of a tap that would not get its freedom to do so.

Stella had seen the grim expression on his face but his eyes told something completely different he looked at her imploring her to do something anything to get Lindsay out of there.

All she could do was to put a gentle hand on his shoulder to get him to do what was necessary and that was to yield and let the swat team take over.

She quickly closed her eyes and begged anyone listening that he would not do anything stupid that could put Lindsay in even more trouble.

She knew how deep a connection Lindsay and Danny shared and in the moments where the world would fall away both of them would let go and would make each other laugh and joke around.

She knew by the looks and soft playful sighs that this was something different for Danny she had seen many girls come and go into Danny's life.

Stella however could see that the hard shell that Danny had erected around himself to keep others around him at a distance for self -preservation was now crumbling down, in his eyes he showed a need to be accepted for who he was his character his strength and weaknesses and his families past but was afraid to show through.

However Stella mostly saw a need to be loved and it was most prominent when he gazed upon Lindsay Stella let out a sigh as she seen Danny's shoulders sag and stepped away to move behind the swat team.

All three friends stood ready to get a friend a coworker and a partner out of danger.

M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M &M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M

Swat busted down the door with their easily transportable battering ram with Flack and Stella following close behind.

Mosi Ghedi was stumbling around while rubbing his eyes and trying to clear the load noise in his ears.

While he was preoccupied, Flack grabbed hold of him by his jacket and slammed him up against the wall Flack managed to yell out gun.

Stella grabbed the gun out of Mosi's hand a look of pure rage and hate marring her beautiful face.

"So you like killing little girls do you ya sick bastard" Flack heard the venom drip from her voice and decided to get the bastard out of there before Stella rained down on him like a storm and Flack felt glad that he was not on the receiving end.

Danny however did not care about the people around him he was looking for only one person.

But threw the smoke he could not find her what if he was too late and she was hurt or worse dead he would not forgive himself if she did.

"Lindsey…where are you," He yelled out over the noise trying to locate her.

"Danny" Lindsay yelled back she could not see him through the smoke and her ears where ringing and her head throbbing from the blast.

Danny made out her figure out of the smoke and speeded up to get to her with out one thought of him getting to her.

Without thought of work colleagues around him, he held her head to look over her to make sure she was not hurt he then proceeded to put his hand through her hair and the other holding her waist.

He needed this he needed to touch her to know she was there and had not left him alone he could not take another person leaving him especially not her.

It would leave him in darkness like being sucked into a black hole of never ending darkness with that thought he had Lindsay closer all he managed to say was "Are you all right" and she was enclosed in his embrace again.

He could smell her shampoo of vanilla and magnolia the sent he now associated with her God help him when he would walk past the home section in the supermarket.

Where he caught the sent of a scented candle which terrified him because it brought up images of Montana he had to quickly make his embrace tighter and looked upward saying every prayer imaginable but all he could get out was a whispered "Thank god" towards the heavens.

As they, both looked at each other that familiar feeling coming over them.

Lindsay quickly went into his arms and held on she needed this she needed to have the familiar feeling and not the fear.

Both knew in that instant that something was changing and would shake the relationship they had together the uncertainty for them was whether it was for the good or the bad.

Danny knew without a doubt that he was going to pursue Lindsay these feelings where new to him and he could not help but want to be with Lindsay, it was the first time that he could see a future with a woman the whole thing mapped out in front of his eyes.

And even though it terrified him the thought of having to watch Lindsay walk away with another man and have the life that he should have with her he was not going to let some man walk away with the girl of his dream like hell was he gonna sit by and watch her walk out of his life.

In that, instant he made his mind up to tell Lindsay everything that he was feeling today was a close call what happens if next time it wasn't.

Today I am using all that New Yorker strength and the Messer charm to get the girl Danny gave a little smile as he led Lindsay out of the apartment to the ambulance waiting outside.

Lindsay however was feeling like she wanted to run far away the feelings that were surging through her terrified her, the thought of Danny taking what he wanted and needed and realizing that she was not his ideal woman she was just a country girl how can she compare to the New York woman Danny was used to.

I can not do this…he may be the one for me but I am not for him this has to end now before someone gets hurt and that someone will most likely be me with a heavy heart Lindsay was lead to the paramedics.

Davis one of the paramedics that both Danny and Lindsay knew from other crime scene's they worked looked at the pair he knew Lindsay was not going to like this.

"Well csi Monroe we are going to have to take you in to check out those ears of yours I know you do not like it but it needs to be done.

So who is gonna go with ya" Davis gave a little smile at the sour face Lindsay made she looked so vulnerable covered in dust and huddled under the blue paramedic blanket he gave her before she could answer Danny spoke up.

"I am with her Davis" Danny gave a smile that said she was all his and his alone Lindsay however only wished in her deepest thoughts that the statement was true but she knew it wasn't.

Lindsay Monroe was never that lucky in love with a sigh she laid back on the gurney and her last vision was of Danny reaching out to hold her hand and giving her a smile that could melt any woman's heart but hers was breaking because of it.

Click the lil button you can do it just one click


	2. author's note

Ok thanks for the reviews guy's it was so nice of all of you.

It was supposed to be a one shot but I could be talked into making another story to add on to this one because of the next episode that just aired, what do you think?

If I get more reviews than I will find it hard to say no but if not then I will know as I always thought when I added this story that well I kind of suck at writing lol

We shall see what happens ok, bye all.


End file.
